gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Re;ViVE
Re;ViVE (リバイブ) is a 3D action-adventure platform game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and CyberConnect2 and published by Atlus. It is a spinoff of the original Re;LiVE series, and has little to do with the events of both games. Gameplay Re;ViVE uses the same gameplay used in Re;LiVE 2, which focuses more on 3D gameplay rather than the 2.5D gameplay from the first Re;LiVE. Players can form teams of two characters and will face 2 sets of bosses in each of the eight chapters. In addition, there are some unique features in this game. Each of the characters brings along a Light Spirit (Light Servant in the Japanese version), which can be sent to attack enemies or used as a shield. Holding the attack button charges your Light Spirit, and when released it launches a stationary devastating attack for a few seconds, known as a Spiritual Strike. The shield button converts the Light Spirit into a shield that is permanent - until you press the button again or it takes enough damage to disappear. Story Re;ViVE, while a spinoff, takes place between the two Re;LiVE games in an island only known as Trigon. This island was in peace until a giant hole appeared in the sky. Out of this hole came mysterious organisms known as Darklings. The Darklings killed most of the islanders, including 6 humans that will later become the heroes of this game. The six humans that were killed became surrounded in a rainbow light, reviving them all and gathering them together on what was left of the island. Along with the six Light Spirits that were bestowed to them upon their revival, these six travel across the world, ridding it of any Darkling they see… Characters The Heroes Jane Welsh: The main female protagonist of the game. Jane was a normal girl who was the daughter of two doctors. When she saw the hole open in the sky, the Darklings killed her. But luckily she was revived thanks to the Light Spirit of Lightning, Foudre, and began her journey to stop the Darklings. Jane can fight with a golden blade. Foudre's Spiritual Strike is known as the Stormbringer. Hibiki Kinomaru: The main male protagonist of the game. Hibiki works in a game shop to make money for his poor family. While working, one day, he saw the hole that opened in the sky, and upon seeing the Darklings, he got killed by them. Afterwards he was revived by the Light Spirit of Ice, Glace, and joins the other revived humans in the battle. Hibiki uses a laser gun as a weapon. Glace's Spiritual Strike is called the Blizzard Bomb. Karen Brace: A young girl who is the leader of a club that helps the islanders of Trigon with everyday problems. When she heard of the Darklings from the airborne hole, she went to find out where they were, but she got killed later on. Her life was saved when Vent, the Light Spirit of Wind, found her dead body and she went with the other humans to save the world. Karen fights with a magic wand. Vent's Spiritual Strike is the Tornado Barrage. Robin “Rage” Curtis: A man who is a former wrestler known in Trigon as the “Quaking Rage.” Some time during his retirement, Darklings arrived and killed Rage in a heated battle. Just when he was about to die, Terre, the Light Spirit of Earth, revived him in time and Rage joined the other humans in the battle against Darklings. Rage carries an axe as his weapon. Terre's Spiritual Strike is known as the Dreaded Quake. Perry Kites: A young boy who once lived as an orphan. He disliked the fact that no parent could adopt him, so he tried to look for some, but he saw the hole open in the sky and found himself slaughtered by the Darklings. After he died, Flamme, the Light Spirit of Flames, managed to revive him so that he can fight against the Darklings along with the other humans. Perry's weapon is a hockey stick. Flamme's Spiritual Strike is the Heatwave. Mitsuru Urusaki: A woman who is visiting Trigon for a business trip. While doing some work, she found a Darkling on the window of her hotel. The Darkling went in and attacked her immediately. She was reawakened by the Light Spirit of Life, Plante, and she joined the other humans in the fight against the Darklings. Mitsuru fights using a machine gun. Plante's Spiritual Strike is the Thriving Growth, which is the only Spiritual Strike that can heal the player. The Villains Sharkrusher: A Darkling similar to a white shark. (Sub-boss of Chapter 1) Stanley Frasier: A fisherman who became a Darkling upon being swallowed by the Sharkrusher. He fights with water bombs. (Boss of Chapter 1) Dustormer: A Darkling that resembles a tornado of sand. (Sub-boss of Chapter 2) Jawhar: An Arabic treasure hunter who became a Darkling when he was sucked up by Dustormer. He fights using gems and sand. (Boss of Chapter 2) Venomineral: A poisonous Darkling in the form of a blob. (Sub-boss of Chapter 3) Kenneth Cruise: A purple-haired teenager that has been infected by Venomineral, thus becoming a Darkling. He can summon poison blobs to assist him (Boss of Chapter 3) PSI-Bot: A robotic Darkling with psychic abilities. (Sub-boss of Chapter 4) Elizabeth Whitman: A British woman who has been transformed into a Darkling after the PSI-Bot controlled her. She can create swords using her psychic abilities. (Boss of Chapter 4) Ghastard: A Darkling that has the appearance of a ghost. (Sub-boss of Chapter 5) Darla Vermillion: A rich girl who was possessed by Ghastard and became a Darkling. She has the ability to possess inanimate objects, like any ghost. (Boss of Chapter 5) Metaleon: A Darkling made of steel and takes the form of a machine. (Sub-boss of Chapter 6) Bill Fillis: An elderly man who was taken by the Metaleon and transformed into a Darkling. He shoots metallic spikes and also wields a chainsaw. (Boss of Chapter 6) Echolio & Galavan: Two Darklings; one takes the form of a radio detector while another resembles a gravity-controlling blob. (Sub-boss of Chapter 7) Nemo & Charlie Flynn: Two brothers that became Darklings upon being taken by Echolio and Galavan. Nemo controls noises while Charlie can bend the gravitational pull (Bosses of Chapter 7) Ombre: One of the elite Darklings sent by its leader to kill the heroes. (Sub-boss of Chapter 8) Tangram: The main antagonist of the game. Tangram is the queen of the Darklings who wanted to add Earth in her collection of devastated planets, so she sent her army of Darklings to destroy it. Her race also destroyed most of the Light Spirits, with only a few survivors working for her against their will. Tangram has a wide range of attacks, and can even duplicate the players to obscure attacks. (Boss of Chapter 8/Final Boss) Category:Hack and Slash Category:Platformer Category:Atlus Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games